


Wade Through

by WinterSorceress



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take One Step At A Time, Through Life, Through Recovery, Through Love.</p><p>(For the first day of the second Pearlapis Bomb)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wade Through

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for the first day of the [Pearlapis Bomb](http://pearlapisbomb.tumblr.com/) (Ocean/Seasonal) on tumblr, but work bit me in the ass, along with other things. I'm hoping to get the sequel to Kiss the Cook finished by tomorrow for the second day.
> 
> The song I found to be a good theme for this story is [Aquaman by Walk The Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRVgptW7bYg).

“Are you certain you want to try this so soon?”

Lapis Lazuli nodded, determined, staring out at the sighing surf as it rolled up the wet sand to reach for her blue toes. Peeking out from the horizon, the sun was just beginning to wake, casting everything in wan sunbeams. Warm, the salty sea breeze caressed her navy tresses, filling her senses with the scent and taste of the sea, the very sea she had been so hesitant to face.

However, it was during this seemingly perfect morning that she would take back control, and sever the chains the past had bound her with for far too long.

Her companion, on the other hand, fretted. The water gem knew she dreaded pushing her too far too fast too soon, but she was weary of this sad excuse for freedom. She was ready to reclaim this part of herself that Jasper had taken from her. Though she couldn't do it alone. She would acknowledge that much. After all, if it wasn't for the gem beside her, she wouldn't have discovered the courage to even attempt this.

Allowing the serenity of the moment calm her mind, Lapis then offered Pearl a small smile. “I can't do this without you,” she admitted, conveying a silent question.

“Sure you can. You give yourself too little credit,” the pearl remarked lightly as she beamed warmly. “Nonetheless…I’ll be right with you.”

As if to drive that last statement, that vow, home, she gently grasped her hand and urged her forward, towards the lapping waves. Exhaling sharply a discreet breath, the water gem followed, despite the new instincts, now seemingly engraved into her being, which screamed for her to run the other way. Step by step, the two gems inched towards the vast stretch of deep blue. However, though the gradual pace gave her time to quell her anxiety, it still welled up with an intensity that left her choking down cries of brief panic. Even now, memories fought to the surface, but she forced herself to ignore them, to focus on the Crystal Gem guiding her, watching over her.

“Easy now...” Pearl coached, her eyes trained on her face intently, almost protectively. “Just remember, Lapis: The ocean won’t harm you. However...be sure to tell me the moment this becomes too much for you. No questions asked either. I’m proud of you for pushing this far.”

“Right...” Lapis agreed absently, very preoccupied with watching her own feet as they ventured closer to the sea’s reach.

Abruptly, the water kissed her toes and ankles; a chill shot up her physical form. She shuddered, a whimper escaping her as she clenched her eyes shut. The all too familiar feeling immediately triggered all too fresh memories, and they washed over her, overwhelming and dreadful. For a moment, she staggered in the damp sand.

A slender hand claiming her free one brought bring her back to the present with a gasp. “Lapis!”

“...Pearl...” she muttered, remembering herself, where she really was. She sighed out relief before managing a weak smile. “...I’m...I’m okay. I can do this.”

The Crystal Gem frowned, deeply concerned, but complied. “...Very well, dear. Just don’t push yourself too far...”

She received a playful blue tongue in response. “You worry too much.”

Pearl giggled, tickled by her carefree gesture in the face of her fear. “Well, I never...” she teased, jutting out her hip to the side and tossing her head for dramatics. “...Ready?”

Once more, Lapis Lazuli’s attention was at her feet, watching the tide warily as it snuck up to caress her legs. “Yeah...”

This time, she was guided by both hands, which tempted her deeper into the rolling surf. Now that she gave herself time, she was beginning to feel more at ease as she adapted. Within the minute, the water was splashing at her knees. Marveling at her own progress, she couldn’t resist a smile.

“You’re doing very well! How are you doing? Still okay?” Pearl asked, her voice bright and assuring with praise.

The water gem still watched the ocean around her like a hawk. “Yeah...I think so. It’s not seeming so bad now that I’m used to it...”

“That’s splendid! Steven will be so proud of you!” her companion declared, all grins. “I know I am.”

Flattery warmed her cheeks. “Really?” For a moment, she tore her gaze away to meet her eyes, surprised. Shyly, she then averted it, too bashful to keep it for long. “Thanks. I...I appreciate it.”

That one look was all she needed to be bowled over. In the morning light, she had been bewildered by how stunning the pearl had looked, especially with the sea breeze playing with her pink ends of her hair. What a time for her heart to be doing back flips, though she supposed it was a useful distraction.

In up to her waist, the smaller gem would need all the help she could get. Every step across the sandy bottom brought surges of old fear, as if it would abandon them at any moment, allowing the ocean to swallow them both. Only Pearl’s grip kept her anchored enough to remind her she wasn’t alone, nor actually in any danger. Even still, Lapis couldn’t help but remain overly vigilant, alert for any disturbance, any brush of unexpected company, any sign that she would need to hightail it to the shore.

"Easy, darling. I've got you. You're safe," Pearl assured, her tone soft and calming. "You're going to be alright."

Lapis Lazuli tried desperately to cling to her words, to her voice, anything that would keep her anxiety at bay. It was becoming increasingly difficult, however, and it showed on her face and in the way her unneeded breath grew all the more labored. At this point, she was seriously considering telling Pearl she was more than ready to call it quits.

The wind blew through, chilling her half submerged form. Suddenly, her legs refused to go any further. She stood there, shivering, rooted.

As expected, her companion was the picture of concern as she leaned forward. "Oh dear. Are you stuck? Do you want to go back?" she asked quietly, keeping her voice level for her sake. "

It was a tempting offer but at the same time, she didn't want it, not yet. She had been doing so well. Surely she could go a little further. She wanted to throw in the towel on her own terms, not frozen like a helpless fawn.

"...N-no...I...I want to go on, just a little longer," she replied, her words unsteady. "I...I just need a little more...help. Can...can you possibly..."

It was an embarrassing favor to ask for, but it wouldn't be for long.

It took the Crystal Gem a moment or two to piece together what she was requesting before her face cleared with realization. "Oh! Oh, of course. It's no trouble at all. I figured we might have to resort to this at some point either way."

"...What do you mean?" Lapis couldn't resist asking, arching a curious eyebrow.

"..." Pearl hesitated to answer her, silently confirming her suspicions.

"...Are you calling me short?"

The taller gem left out a pearl of laughter as she eased her closer. “Only in the best way, darling. Now go ahead and hang onto me, and let me know the second you’re ready to go back.”

Lapis Lazuli was somewhat amazed she had known what she had been inferring so quickly, but was more distracted by their proximity. This was exactly what she had wanted, had needed, but it also heated her face. She wondered what the heck was wrong with her this morning. Pearl was only trying to help. It was nothing to get worked up about.

“T-thanks...” she managed, her voice nearly a strangled squeak.

With a deep breath, the water gem focused once again on the task at hand, feeling more secure with the tight grip on the pearl's forearms. Cautiously, she ventured across the soft sand, wading in inch by inch. With her companion's presence all the more prominent even in her heightened anxiety, she began to feel like she could really do this.

"Haha, maybe...maybe this isn't so bad..." Then she disturbed a creature from its forging and it brushed her leg with its scaly body. "Fish!"

Like a wave, her memories as Malachite crashed upon her. Suddenly, she was at the bottom of the deepest trench, feeling unseen creatures dart past her, ticking her monterous flesh. Malachite's chains were the panic that dragged her down as yelped and flailed.

"Lapis! Lapis, it's --!"

Pearl's cries were drowned in sea water as the pair were pushed into deeper water, and, stumbling, slipped under. It was all too much. Terror overwhelmed her senses.

A shrill scream resonated.

 

* * *

 

 

Steven waited on the beach. He had only to look out the window after waking up to notice the pair floundering out in the waves. He had not dared to venture out himself, however, no matter his concern. And so, he could only watch as they at last made their way back after managing to recover.

Or more specifically, as Pearl carried Lapis Lazuli back to the beach, though looking quite winded. Lapis, on the other hand, appeared abashed by her own outburst, and helped herself close to the other gem's chest as she held onto her neck. It was quite the scene and he found himself fighting back a giddy giggle of amused adoration.

“I’m really sorry, Pearl,” Lapis was muttering, scarcely meeting her rescuer’s eyes. “I...I didn’t mean for that to happen. And then you had to carry me all the way back.”

The pale gem she spoke to was in a humorous state of disarray, which he could only appreciate once she was close enough. While both were absolutely soaked, Pearl’s peach hair was plastered to every inch of her face it could reach; it was a wonder she could even see. The unruly position of her trademark sash only added to it, somehow loosely half draped about her shoulders and neck and coiled around one leg.

She made a feeble attempt to brush the damp bangs from her eyes. “Now, now, don’t worry about it a bit. It was an accident, of course,” she assured brightly, despite still being half choked with water. “But I think the real question here is if you’re alright; that plunge must have caused you enormous distress.”

Growing all too eager to find out what happened, Steven snatched the opportunity to join the conversation. “That’s what _I_ want to know! Are you two alright? What even happened out there?” the boy questioned, running up to them.

His presence appeared to surprise them, too apparently preoccupied with each other to notice him. “Oh! Good morning, Steven! I...I didn’t realize you were up,” his guardian greeted, scrambling to make a smooth recovery. “I was...just uh...helping Lapis overcome her fear of water. I’m quite fine though, just a bit...wet.”

She then turned her gaze expectantly towards the gem in her arms, who became bashful under both of their scrutiny. “I’m alright, I promise. I’ve...I’m calm now. It was just a stupid fish,” she grumbled, obviously quite embarrassed and even ashamed. “Just another stupid freak out. What else is new?”

Steven said nothing, too busy following the gems up to the temple. He was more interested in what Pearl had to say in response after all. There seemed to be some bond growing between them and he would be the last person to spoil its progress. Instead, he listened, waited.

“Don’t be ridiculous! You did wonderful! You’re not stupid at all, so don’t ever think that!”

“...It feels like it. It’s just some stupid water and I can’t even...”

“You’ve been traumatized, dear. What you went through is no small matter. And what you’re accomplishing is no small feat! It takes true strength to get back up and face your fear.”

Slowly but surely, Lapis appeared to be growing convinced by her companion’s argument, a splash of color on her blue cheeks as she stared off at nothing in thought. “...Perhaps...perhaps you’re right. I...I just wish I could get over this quicker.”

The smile on Pearls face was one of wisdom, of deep knowing. “One step at a time. You’ll get there before you know it. Just give yourself time; there’s no need to push yourself,” she advised brightly. “Maybe next time we can aim for a little more. We could even go swimming together in due time. But for now...how about some baked treats to celebrate? Maybe...cupcakes for breakfast?”

The boy snorted out a giggle in an attempt to contain it when Lapis perked up like magic. He knew by now how much the water gem had come to adore her new friend’s cooking. It was just what she needed after all her hard work.

“Really? That sounds great!” the blue gem declared, eyes wide with delight. “Pearl,  I don’t know what I would do without you.”

In high spirits, the trio returned to the temple, ready to tackle the future, one day at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> After being up since two and running on six hours of sleep a day since Monday, I kind of struggled to finish this, but I hope it was alright. It ran a lot longer than expected after all.


End file.
